


What Lovers Do

by stececilia



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Caring Lovers, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Riding, Threesome, canon-divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stececilia/pseuds/stececilia
Summary: After dealing with the aftermath of Harper and her mom, Tomas seeks comfort in two men that he loves.





	What Lovers Do

**Author's Note:**

> Hey oh! So this story is kind of sequel to Complicated. It can be read as a stand alone since Complicated really just shows how these three started their relationship.
> 
> The title comes from the song "What lovers Do" by Maroon 5 
> 
> *This is set in season 2 after Tomas and Marcus discovered Harper's situation and left the hospital*

  “I won’t be staying long…I can’t risk placing you both in danger.” Bennett advised following Marcus to the hotel room he and Tomas were staying.

  “Nonsense. We are in the middle of nowhere. Plus you’ll have a nice soft bed, warm bodies…” Marcus said giving Bennett a wink as Bennett rolled his eyes but smile admitting that it had been at least 6 months since the three of them were intimate. “Plus I think Tomas could use both of us…”

  “Still taking it hard?” Bennett asked softly as Marcus nodded and opened the door. They entered seeing Tomas curled up on the bed eyes closed as Bennett walked over and Marcus closed the door. Bennett knelt down and saw the injury on his forehead saying, “What happened here?”

  “She took a hammer to him.” Marcus shared with a sigh.

  “Is there any damage?”

  “Don’t think so…he kind of refused care…I am watching him though you know for signs of a bad head wound.” Marcus informed leaning against the wall as Bennett stroked his cheek gently. Tomas muttered some and slowly opened his eyes seeing Bennett.

  “Bennett…”

  “Hey how are you feeling?” Bennett asked gently brushing back Tomas’ hair as Tomas turned and nuzzled into the hand.

  “Like a failure…”

  “How so?” 

  “I almost killed a girl today…I…”

   Bennett saw tears forming at the corners of Tomas’ eyes as and said “It was a mistake, but it was avoided…it happens.”

  “I was just so certain…” Tomas whispered closing his eyes as tears started dripping down his cheeks.

  “I know Marcus told me everything…that is why your method is dangerous.”

  “I’m sorry…” Tomas said in a small voice closing his eyes.

   Marcus walked over saying “Hey love we’ve been over this, it was a mistake yes. But it did not occur, the girl is safe, the mom is being punished, and you learned. You learned that you are not ready to be on your own yet.”

   Bennett nodded saying, “Marcus is right, six months isn’t long enough to be a thoroughly trained exorcist. It took Marcus years.”

   “And Bennett even longer.” Marcus said with a smirk.

   "Well at least I made fewer mistakes.”

   Tomas just looked at them both and said “You probably don’t want to train me any longer.”

  They both went silent as Marcus said, “Where the bloody hell did that come from? You are stuck with me Tomas. I am going to make you the best exorcist ever.”

  “And I will make sure he does.” Bennett said firmly but gently.

   Tomas sat up saying, “Why do you two care so much.”

  “Well for one we love you.” Bennett advised cupping Tomas' cheek.

  “And second that’s what lovers do. We stick by each other even if they had been a total stubborn arse.” Marcus added walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed.

  Tomas looked at them both and said “I…” he hugged Bennett burying himself in the older man's arms.

  Bennett held him close saying, “It’s all right, it is done now. We learn and move on. We are not mad.”

  “No sweet one we are not.” Marcus confirmed rubbing Tomas’ back.

  “You’ll stay?” Tomas asked earnestly looking at Bennett with a pleading expression.

  Bennett looked at Tomas and said “I can’t…I really shouldn’t be here right now…I could place you in danger.”

  “Please Bennett stay…I need you both right now.” Tomas whispered as Bennett cupped Tomas’ face.

  “Maybe tonight then.” Bennett relented as Tomas nodded and kissed him gently.

   Bennett stood up with Tomas and laid the younger man back on the bed. Bennett continued kissing Tomas as Marcus kissed his neck. Tomas mewled in pleasure as Marcus said, “We’ll take care of you sweet one.”

  “You have us now.” Bennett agreed as Tomas turned and kissed Marcus passionately while Bennett worked on getting Tomas’ shirt undone.

  They finally had Tomas naked on the bed as both Marcus and Bennett just had on their boxers. Marcus kissed Tomas passionately as Bennett lavished Tomas’ body with kisses. “What do you need sweet one?” Marcus asked softly stroking his cheek as Tomas bit his lip.

  “I need one of you in me…please…”

  Marcus nodded and said “Bennett? I bet it’s been a while.” Bennett let out a shuddering breathe as Marcus said, “How do you want him sweet one?”

  Tomas let out a breathe saying “I don’t care…I just want him…”

  “Want him to take you like that first night? Where you were in my arms while he fucked you?” Tomas nodded as Marcus moved behind Tomas and gently pulled him up against his chest saying “Hold your legs apart and back sweet one, Bennett needs to get you all loose.”

   Tomas did so as Bennett moved in and started preparing Tomas. Tomas keened as Bennett shushed him saying “It’s all right love, we got you. So good for us.” Tomas just nodded as Bennett added two more fingers as Tomas flung his head back letting out a sob of pleasure as Bennett hit that pleasure spot inside him.

   “Please…” Tomas cried as Marcus kissed his cheek.

   “It’s coming sweet one.” Bennett moved in close so his chest was against Tomas’ and rested his forehead against Marcus’. He pushed in slowly as Tomas arched his back crying out.

  “Ugh Marcus…have you been fucking our Tomas enough? He is so tight.” Bennett commented thrusting in and out until he was finally able to fit all the way in.

  “I fuck him at least every other day…he is just naturally tight. Always like a virgin. Was until I came along.” Marcus growled with a smile nipping Tomas’ ear as Tomas gripped Bennett’s biceps and wrapped his thighs around Bennett’s waist.

   Bennett set a pace kissing Marcus who felt Tomas’ quickening breathe on his neck. “So close…” Tomas whispered as Bennett broke the kiss looking at him.

  “Yeah? You are love?” Tomas just nodded nibbling his bottom lip as Bennett kissed him and gripped his hips slamming into him. Marcus groaned in pleasure feeling the motion between Tomas and Bennett create a pleasurable friction on his own cock.

  “Yeah keep going like that. Get him all nice and loose.” Marcus whispered nuzzling Tomas’ ear as Tomas gripped Marcus’ thighs tight and cried out, arching his back, as his orgasm ripped through him.

  “Fuck!” Bennett shouted feeling Tomas tighten around him as he gave a few more shallow thrusts before spilling inside his younger lover.

  Bennett gave a few more thrusts, before resting his head on top of Tomas’ who was panting and shaking from the force of the orgasm. Bennett looked at Marcus seeing him starting intently at him and chuckled saying, “Need some relief?”

  “Fuck yes I do.” Marcus growled looking down at Tomas who looked up at Marcus with a lazy smile.

  “Let me help…”

  “You sure sweet one? You took quite a lot from Bennett…”

  “Please Marcus…I want you in me too.” Tomas begged with a slight whine as Marcus nodded.

  “Okay sweet one, think you can sit in my lap and ride me? Let me look at that gorgeous face while I fuck you?” Tomas nodded and Bennett helped Tomas sit up and turn around. Bennett lay on his side watching the two feeling exhausted from his travels and mind-blowing orgasm.

   He watched Tomas grip Marcus’ shoulders, moving up and down crying and gasping out as Marcus continued to give him praises. “So good, always eager to please us…to please me…” Marcus cooed running his hand through the sweaty black hair as his other one held Tomas’ waist tight.

  “Isn’t this the most gorgeous sight Bennett?” Marcus asked as Tomas gasped and arched his back.

  “Definitely, you close sweetheart?” Bennett asked sitting up and moving over.

  Tomas nodded saying, “Yes…please…”

  “Keep going sweet one, you are doing so good.” Marcus praised kissing Tomas passionately stroking his back.

  “Marcus…Marcus…” Tomas chanted moving more quickly as Bennett watched Tomas move faster, face scrunch up, and tears dripping down his cheek.

  “I…I…oh fuck!” Tomas shouted kissing Marcus passionately as Marcus groaned into the kiss spilling inside his lover. They parted as Tomas continued rolling his hips, albeit more slowly, before collapsing against Marcus gasping for air.

  Marcus stroked his back saying “Shh I got you…you did such a good job.”

  Bennett nodded and stroked Tomas’ cheek then hair saying, “You did, we love you so much Tomas.” Tomas turned his face from where it was buried in Marcus’ neck and smiled at Bennett. Bennett smiled back as Marcus turned and gently laid Tomas down on his stomach. Tomas let out a sigh of content as Marcus and Bennett looked at him then at their mixed cum leaking out of him. Bennett kissed his shoulder as Marcus got up and walked to the bathroom.

   “I’ll do better as an exorcist.” Tomas whispered to Bennett who just chuckled.

   “I know you will love, now no more talk of that. You rest.”

  “You’ll be here when I wake up right?” Tomas asked in a small voice afraid of the answer.

   “I’ll try.”

  “If you can’t wake us up.” Marcus said returning with a towel as Bennett took it and started cleaning Tomas.

  “I will.” Bennett promise as Tomas nodded closing his eyes at the relaxing sensation of Bennett cleaning him and Marcus massaging his back. Bennett took the towel and cleaned himself handing it to Marcus who cleaned himself and tossed it aside.

  Bennett shook his head as Marcus said “What? They are just going to wash it tomorrow.”

  They settled under the covers as Tomas turned and snuggled against Marcus letting out a sound of content when Bennett spooned up against him. Tomas smiled feeling the warmth and safety from his two lovers saying, “I love you both…thank you for accepting me and loving me.”

  “No need to thank us.”

  “Remember that is what lovers do.”

  Tomas nodded as Marcus said “Now let’s get some rest, we all had a very trying day today.” Marcus turned off the light basking them in darkness. Tomas snuggled closer to Marcus and pulled Bennett tighter against him before finally feeling safe and secure enough to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Please like and comment if you wish!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
